Spank-Happy Vampires
Spank-Happy Vampires are people turned into vampires by Count Spankulot, which happens when he spanks someone with his bare hand. When most Spank-Happy Vampires don't want to turn other people into vampires, they usually wear gloves. In Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N., Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 4, and Numbuh 3's Big Bottom Rainbow Monkey doll are seen as vampires. After Count Spankulot lured him out of bed and into his jail cell, where he turned him into a vampire, Numbuh 1 had ordered a complete lockdown of the Sector V Treehouse. While faking his injury from the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. crash when he returned from being transformed, Numbuh 1, now transformed into Nigel Spankulot, began turning his team into vampires. When Numbuh 2 left the Med Lab to get a snack, Numbuh 1 snuck out of bed to spank Numbuh 3 and her Rainbow Monkey Doll for sleeping through the Code L-62 alarm, and later Numbuh 2 after he was told to stay with him when Numbuh 5 was searching for the treehouse intruder (unaware of the fact that all those who have been transformed into Spank-Happy Vampires are ''the intruders). Right after Numbuh 1 had transformed Numbuh 4 into a vampire, Numbuh 5 was next on his list, having caught her in the act of using the Quadruple Emergency Bypass Code to lift the lockdown, and Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4, now transformed, planned on doing the same thing. Before all the vampires could spank Numbuh 5, the sun rose, ending the lockdown and defeating the vampirified operatives. In ''Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E., Mushi Sanban had unburied Numbuh 3's Posh Party Rainbow Monkey from its burial site at Plush Meadows Stuffed Animal Cemetery after "killing" it by stabbing it in the back with a fork in Operation: C.L.U.E.S., and brought it back from the dead as a vampire monster, using some of Count Spankulot's powers, as well as her Pizatronic Defibrillinationer Power Switcher. In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., the main characters are turned into vampires much like in''L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N., just as Count Spankulot had caused the power in the treehouse to go out by releasing all the hamsters from the Power Core. This time, Numbuh 5 is seen as a vampire, and Numbuh 4 is the one spared, since he was using the haunted toilet the KND never use. Other minor, generic minions of Spankulot-- Hands of Justice, Vampire Wannabes and Vampire W.A.T.C.H.B.O.T.s-- are seen in the game as well; all of which are fought as minor enemies. Nigel Spankulot (Numbuh 1's vampire form) is fought as a boss in the level ''Operation: S.P.A.N.K.H.A.P.P.Y.. A Spank-Happy Vampire will be returned to normal if they spank back the vampire who spanked them, or if they spank the original Spank-Happy Vampire-- Count Spankulot himself. Also, in Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Numbuh 4 was shown to be able to use a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to reverse the transformation. Powers Spank Happy vampires are capable of: *Umbrakinesis *Flight *Hitting things very hard *Teleportation *Transforming others into their kind *As seen in Operation: S.P.A.N.K., some telekinetic abilities *Summoning pinkish-purple bats (V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.) *Shooting hand palm-based attacks (V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.) The members of Sector V are also capable of using a dark based power(s) unique to them. *Numbuh 1: Illusionist (making false copies of himself): V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Summoning Bats to shield himself (V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.), Dark Fire (SmashBrosNextDoor's universe) *Numbuh 2: Butt Slam: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Shadow Wind (SmashBrosNextDoor's universe) *Numbuh 3: Summoning Ghost Hamsters(V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.),/Rainbow Monkey Hypnosis and Dark Poison vines (SmashBrosNextDoor's universe) *Numbuh 4: Shape-shifting and Dark Electricity (SmashBrosNextDoor's universe) *Numbuh 5: Striking from the shadows and Dark Ice (SmashBrosNextDoor's universe) Gallery spank happy vampires Sector l1.jpg|All members of Sector L1 as Spank Happy Vampires. Tuff's brilliant plan?.png|Tuff managing to scare Count Spankulot and Vampire Sector V away with a Freddy Fazbear Mask. Category:Minions Category:Villains Category:Nightmares Category:Darknessbenders